Going To Hogwarts
by ARTEMISHUNTRESS3899
Summary: Percy, his friends, his back-from-the dead half-brother (Theseus), and his boyfriends are heading to Hogwarts to help Harry Potter in anyway possible. There is BoyxBoy love and GirlxGirl love, if you don't like then DON'T READ!
1. Ch 1 The Discussion

Going To Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO/HoO or Harry Potter. If I did this would probably be reality.

Ch.1 The Discussion

"So wait. Can someone explain this to me again?" Percy asked.

"You, Luke, Octavian, Theseus, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Reyna, and Camille are going to a magical school called Hogwarts." Chiron explained calmly.

"Do you want to get me into more trouble?" Camille groaned.

"You already do that with Theseus and the Stolls." Luke pointed out.

"That's true, but you get into trouble without any help." Camille countered. Then an idea came to her. "I can actually keep us from getting in trouble and from getting picked on."

"How?" Everyone else asked while Chiron raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I may know a pureblood that is a favorite amongst the ministry." Camille grinned putting up air quotes when she said pureblood.

"I have a feeling that is going to cause a lot of trouble as well." Octavian drawled.

"Just don't believe what everyone says about Slytherins, highly most likely they don't know anything about Slytherins." Camille muttered darkly.

"So people there judge." Leo deadplanned.

"Yes." Camille sighed.

"This is just a guess, but that so-called pureblood you know is a Slytherin." Nico pointed out.

"Of course he is." Camille said.

"He?" Theseus teased.

"One, he likes guys. Two, I met him when we were younger so he is like a brother." Camille explained slowly.

"So we are going to Hogwarts!" Jason exclaimed.

"When?" Annabeth asked.

"On September first you will get on the train. Your uniforms and other school supplies has been bought for you." Chiron informed them.

"I'll go send my friend a letter explaining everything." Camille called as she walked away.

"Have fun!" Luke yelled back, but he was ignored.

Everyone walked away, preparing for when they had to leave for Hogwarts. Poor Hogwarts, doesn't even know what is going to hit it.


	2. Ch 2 On The Way

Going To Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any PJO/HoO characters nor any Harry Potter characters, but I wish I did.

Ch.2 On The Way

* * *

"Where are we supposed to meet your friend, Camille?" Nico asked looking around in the crowded platform.

"We are going to meet him on the train in his normal compartment in the back where the other Slytherins roam." Camille answered.

"Did he explain what compartment he will be in?" Annabeth wondered.

"No." Camille said. Everyone looked confused. "Follow me." She sighed walking onto the train. She turned towards the back and started heading back with determination. She didn't look at any of the compartments when they got closer to the back of the train. All of a sudden she stopped at one of the compartments.

"So he is here on time." Camille mused. Then she opened the door. "Hey Dray." Which confused her friends even more. They knew she didn't go to this school because she went to the magical school in France and her friend didn't tell her where his compartment was located. So how did she know where to go?

"Hey Cami. It has been awhile." An unfamiliar British voice spoke. When they walked closer to the door, they saw a tall white-blond haired boy with blue-silver eyes looking at them as Camille hugged him.

"Are you going to introduce us or are you going to keep strangling me?" The boy teasingly asked.

"Oh yeah." Camille muttered remembering the others that were there as she stepped back and turned to the group. "The tall blond with the scar on the left side of his face is Luke Castellian, the smallest blond boy is Octavian Simmons, and the smaller green-eyed raven is Perseus, Percy, Jackson. They are boyfriends. The hyper, curly haired boy is Leo Valdez and the gloomy boy next to him is Nico di Angelo. They are dating as well. The blonde girl is Annabeth Chase and the girl with choppy hair is Piper McLean. They are girlfriends. The blond boy with the scar on his upper lip is Jason Grace and the raven next to him holding his hand is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. They are dating too. The tallest raven haired boy is Theseus. The last girl is Thalia Grace, but don't call her by her last name." Camille finally took a breath and said "Guys, this is Draconis Lucius Malfoy or Draco for short."

"I thought it was Dray." Leo interupted.

"Only to me and Drake is for Pansy and Blaise." Camille answered. "His parents call him Dragon."

"Who are his parents?" Luke asked.

"His mom is mortal and her name is Narcissa, his dad is Apollo, and his step-father is Lucius." Camille said.

"You do know I am still here, right?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do." Camille cooed, patting him on the cheek. Draco slapped her hand away rolling his eyes.

"Who are your parents?" Draco asked.

"I'm a son of Hades." Nico grumbled "Leo is a son of Hephaestus."

"I am a son of Hermes." Luke said "Percy is the son of Poseidon and Octavian is the descendent of Apollo. Theseus is Percy's half-brother."

"I am the son of Jupiter." Jason commented "Reyna is the daughter of Bellona. Thalia is my sister, but in dads' Greek form."

"I am Athena's daughter." Annabeth said "Piper is Aphrodite's daughter."

Draco's other friends came in and joined the conversations a few minutes later. Their conversations drifted on and off throughout the ride to Hogwarts. When the train was a half an hour away from the school the girls and guys separated to get their uniforms on. Then everyone sat down for the rest of the wait.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Ch 3 The Sorting

Going To Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any PJO/HoO characters nor any Harry Potter characters, but I wish I did.

" _Sorting Hat Talking Inside Characters Heads_ "

' _Characters Thinking/Talking To The Hat_ '

 _Ch.3 The Sorting_

* * *

After all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.

"Now that own first years are sorted and sitting at their new house tables, I would like to start sorting our new friends from America. Professor McGonagall, can you begin please?" Dumbledore said overly cheerful.

"Theseus" Said boy walked up to the stool and sat down. When he turned around he grinned and got ready for the hat to be put onto his head.

" _Well, well. A son of Poseidon. Now this is new._ "

' _Who are you?_ '

" _I am the Sorting Hat._ "

' _Oh. Then sort me._ '

" _Let me see...you are very brave and loyal...some cunning, but not much. This is very easy to decide. You are clearly a..._ GRIFFINDOR!" Theseus went over to the red and gold table and sat down.

"Castellian, Luke." He walked up to the stool slowly, giving Theseus a confused look while doing so. Theseus only smirk.

" _Hello, Lucas Castellian, son of Hermes._ "

' _Uhh, hi?'_ Luke thought hesitantly.

" _Well, you are brave and loyal. You are hardworking, yet lazy. Mmm yes I see, extremly cunning, and ambious. You are a..._ SLYTHERIN!" Luke got up and walked to the silent, green and silver table. He sat down next to Draco at the middle of the table.

"Chase, Annabeth." She walked up, wondering how a hat sorted everyone. She sat down sceptical.

" _Hello daughter of Athena._ "

' _How...?_ '

" _I can see into your head, dear child._ " The sorting hat interupted. " _Now lets see, brave, kind, hardworking, you are the brains of your group. You are a..._ RAVENCLAW!" She walked to the blue and black table in daze.

"di Angelo, Nico." He started towards the stool, glowering.

" _Hello son of Hades._ "

' _Just sort me so I can eat._ '

" _Alright, no need to get testy. Loyal, somewhat brave, cunning, and ambious._ "

' _Yeah, yeah. Get on with it already._ '

" _Impatient too. Too cruel to be anywhere but..._ SLYTHERIN!"

"FINALLY!" Nico screamed running to sit by Luke, who laughed at Nico.

"Grace, Jason." He walked up, snickering at Nico before sitting down.

" _Well, well, a Roman with Greeks? Son of Jupiter, this is a surprise._ "

' _Uhh, okay?_ '

" _Very brave and loyal. This is simple. You are a..._ GRIFFINDOR!" Jason walked over to Theseus and sat down.

"Grace, Thalia." She stormed up.

" _Hello, Lietenent Grace, daughter of Zeus._ "

' _Just Thalia._ '

" _Don't like your last name, alright that's fine. Lets see brave, loyal, smart, and a bit ambious. I think you shall go into..._ GRIFFINDOR!" She stomped to said table and plopped inbetween Theseus and Jason.

"Harrison, Camille." She stumbled to the hat.

" _Hello, I reconize you from somewhere..._ "

' _Draco Malfoy._ '

" _Ah, yes. Very cunning, ambious, smart, and brave. Too sadistic for any other house but..._ SLYTHERIN!" She ran to the table and jokingly sat on Draco. Cue gasps, fainting, and whispers gallor.

"Jackson, Perseus." He excitedly bounced over to the stool.

" _Hello. Ohh, another son of Poseidon._ "

' _Hi_ '

" _Brave, loyal, and kind. A mix of Hufflepuff and Griffindor. Hmm, but which one shall it be? I'd say..._ GRIFFINDOR!" He then ran to sit next to his big brother.

"McLean, Piper." She walked up with her head held high.

" _Hello daughter of Aphrodite."_

' _Umm, I'm talking to a hat._ '

" _I am no ordinary hat child._ "

' _Well, this isn't the wierdest thing I've done._ '

" _Indeed. You are very brave, loyal, and protective. This is straight forward. You are a..._ GRIFFINDOR!" She walked over to the Griffindor table and sat down next to Jason.

"Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna." She walked to the stool.

" _Hello daughter of Bellona._ "

' _Hello._ '

" _Hmm, brave, loyal, kind, cunning, hardworking, and ambious. You can be quite cruel when you need to be. Well, you are a..._ SLYTHERIN!" She walked over to the table and sat next to Luke and Camille.

"Simmons, Octavian." he scowled as he walked up.

"Quite scowling!" Camille called.

"Shut it!" He growled.

" _Hello, Apollos' desendant. Oh dear, you want to be with both, don't you?_ "

' _No, really?_ '

" _Calm down. You will still have some classes with both of them and you can see them during breaks._ "

' _Oh._ ' He visuably calms down.

" _Cunning, very ambious, secretly kind, and brave. I'd say..._ SLYTHERIN!" He slowly walked to said table and sat down next to Luke.

"Valdez, Leo."

"YAHOO! MY TURN!" He yelled as he bounced towards the stool.

" _Hello, son of Hephestus. You are hyper._ "

' _Sort me! PLEASE!_ '

" _No question here. You are a..._ HUFFLEPUFF!" He bounced to said table while Nico deflated a little.

-To The Golden Trio-

"It's too bad five of them already went bad. They could have helped us out, but they went into Slytherin." Ron muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The five that went into Slytherin seems powerful enough to help us with the war, but since they are now Slytherins, it is already too late." Hermione lectured.

"'Lytherins are evil, 'Arry. Remember?" Ron pointed out, mushed food falling out of his mouth as he talked.

"Uhhh, yeah. I just wasn't paying attention." Harry lied. ' _I am going to talk to them tomorrow._ '

"Just making sure." Hermione said.

-With Leo-

"Hello, I am Zacharias Smith." A blond boy said as he sat next to Leo. "You are Leo, right?"

"Yeah." Leo beamed.

"You came with that group, right?" Zacharias asked.

"Yup." Leo said.

"Can you tell me about all of you?" Zacharias wondered.

"Okay." Leo agreed, not noticing that Zacharias was looking at Percy as he talked. Hannah soon joined in, mostly so she could start cooing about how adorable Leo looked and start babying him.

-To Percy and Company-

"Hey. I'm Seamus Finnagin." A blond boy said as he sat next to Percy with a black boy following him."That is Dean Thomas. You are Percy, correct?"

"Yeah." Percy said smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"How are you?" Seamus asked inching closer, not noticing that across the room two set of glares were pointing at him as well as the one set on the other side of Percy.

"He's fine." Theseus growled not liking that the boy was inching closer and closer to Percy, espessally after a few minutes of only knowing Percys' name.

"Theseus." Percy frowned warningly.

"Are you his boyfriend?" Seamus asked sweetly.

"No, I'm his brother, but his boyfriends are sitting at the Slytherin table across the room." Theseus pointed out and put an emphasis on the 's' in boyfriends.

"Okay." Seamus shrugged. "You don't need to worry about me though, Dean is my boyfriend. You need to worry about Smith, the boy by your hyper friend. He is eyeing Percy like fresh meat." Theseus' head immediatly turned towards Leo and, just like Seamus said, he was eyeing Percy like fresh meat.

"Thank you." Theseus muttered.

"Welcome." Seamus smiled innocently or tried to. Percy looked cofused at what just happened while Piper, Jason, and Thalia shook their heads at them and chuckled. Ginny soon joined in as well as Neville and the Weasley twins.

-To Annabeth-

"Hello, Annabeth. I'm Luna Lovegood, but people call me Loony." A blonde girl said witha dreamy voice.

"Hi, Luna." Annabeth smiled. "Why do people call you Loony?"

"They think I'm insane, but I am about as sane as everyone else." Luna answered.

"Oh." Annabeth whispered.

"There are a lot of Nargles." Luna muttered.

"What are Nargles?" Annabeth asked curious.

"They are invisible creatures that flies around the heads of people who shouldn't be trusted." Luna whispered dreamly. "Sometimes they are around Dumbledore, but not often. They always fly around Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They are really bad around them tonight, as well as Zacharias Smith."

"Who is Zacharias Smith?" Annabeth said worried.

"The blond boy by your hyper friend." Luna smiled. " He also keeps looking at the younger black haired, green eyed boy at the Griffindor table."

"Who is Hermione Granger?" Annabeth asked.

"The bushy haired girl at the Griffindor table and Ron Weasley is the redhead boy next to her." Luna said. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Annabeth calmed down, reconizing the dazed look in Lunas' eyes as Seer eyes. Camille had those eyes sometimes, but it was rare. Camille usually had visions in her dreams, but it can happen when she was awake if it was serious or if she willed it to happen when she was awake. Luna must be a regular Seer and not a Dream Seer like Camille. Terry Boot joined in as well as Cho Chang, wanting to make their new housemate feel at home.

-To Camille and Company-

"I believe we might get some new friends while being here." Camille commented while looking around at their friends. When she turned to Luke and Octavian, she snickered because she saw that they were glaring at the blond boy next to Percy. Then she turned to Nico and started snickering some more because he was glaring at the blond boy next to Leo.

"Can you get off of me?" Draco muttered looking amused at what she did as well as what his new friends were glaring at.

"No." Camille deadplanned while smiling.

"What did you say, Camille?" Luke asked, just now tuneing in. Octavian and Nico turned to her when Luke asked.

"Nothing." Camille sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Okay." Luke said turning back to Percy-watching with Octavian falling suit while Nico went back to Leo-watching. Camille and Draco shared a look before turning to their food to eat. Once in a while Draco tried to push Camille off of him, without getting anywhere. While Reyna, Pansy, and Blaise snickered at the other five.

* * *

Please review if you love any of this characters! Also, I am so sorry for not updating in awhile!


	4. Ch 4 WEASEL!

Going To Hogwarts

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own anything from Harry Potter nor from PJO/HoO. I wish I do though, but they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I own Camille and any other characters I come up with though.

" _Greek_ "

" **Latin** "

Ch.4 Next Day

* * *

Since there were no classes, Camille, Nico, Reyna, Luke, and Octavian were heading for the library to meet up with everybody. They would have had Draco with them, but they got tired of waiting for him to finish up his normal hour and a half long routine. That, and Draco told them to "get the Hell out of there" because Luke was "annoying the fuck out of him with his annoying comments about how he did things in the morning and his klepto ass kept stealing everything." So, after they pretty much got kicked out, they started walking towards the meeting. When they passed the Entrance Hall, they heard an irritating voice.

"Harrison, di Angelo, Ramirez-Arellano, Castellan, Simmons!" Echoed throughout the corridor.

"What exactly do YOU want Weasely." Camille calmly demanded, well snapped actually, but that is not exactly the point here.

"How do you know what his name is?" Luke muttered quizzically.

"Draco." was all Camille said and needed to say.

"Listen to me, you slimy Slytherin cowards. You made a huge mistake choosing that house. You all will regret going there, Hermione and I will make sure of it." Ronald Weasley grinned nastily.

"Ahh, I am soo scared of a little boy who believes he can play in the big kids league." Camille said sarcastically, looking bored. "You think you are big and tough, but just ONE of us could beat you blindfolded with an arm tied behind our back. You are nothing compared to us. Now run along and do whatever you Weasels do."

"I will end you!" Ronald snarled, sneering as he took out his wand and pointed it at the group to hex them.

"Leave them alone Weasel." A familiar voice spoke from behind the newest snakes.

"Shut up, Ferret!" Weasley growled. "It is your fault they are corrupted!"

"Okay one, Ferret? Really Draco, you are so going to explain that one later. Two, Weasel, the only one he could have corrupted was me and he couldn't even do that. I corrupted him. Three, you can attempt to neutralize us, but you definitely won't succeed." Camille ranted, while interrupting Draco from his response. Draco gave Camille a sharp 'Quit interrupting me' look, while she just smiled innocently, before turning back to the fuming red-head.

"Now that Camille finally finished her little rant and saying what I was going to say, you can scamper away. Now, shoo." Draco said waving his hand as if Weasely was merely a mangy dog.

"I am not one of your little cronies that you can wave away Malfoy!" Ron snarled, wondering why they looked so amused. Unknown to him, Harry has been behind him throughout the whole encounter and was looking even more horrified at how his friend was acting the longer the confrontation went on. The group in front of him knew it though and they were enjoying it.

"Weasley, I am pretty sure you are not an animal, so don't snarl like one." Octavian drawled as usual. All the red-headed fool did was start growling.

"You probably shouldn't growl either." Luke pointed out with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Don't insult me. I can get all but Malfoy kicked out of this school quickly without much of a problem." Weasley sneered.

"Oh and why is that?" Reyna questioned with a raised eyebrow, Camille's smile could not get any wider without it splitting her face in half.

"I am friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, that's why" He answered triumphally with his nose in the air. "I have credibility and status because he considers me a friend, but none of you will remember what I just said though." He said raising his wand once more.

"We might not." Nico conceded with a smirk.

"But he certainly will." Camille finished, madly grinning, while pointing towards Harry, who looked as if his whole world had been shattered and making the group of Slytherins want to comfort him. While Ronald Weasley turned around so fast one might believe Camille told him a serial killer was behind him. Horror flickered a crossed Weaselys' face.

"Harry..." Weasely started but was interrupted by Harry himself.

"Don't Ron. Just don't. I heard everything you said. I can't believe I didn't see it before but I do now. All this time you and Hermione have been using me for my fame. The fame I didn't even want! The fame I would have given to you in a heartbeat if I could. I thought you two were my friends! Bloody Hell, I should have listened to Malfoy in First Year!" Harry softly spoke, betrayal ringing in his voice and tears running down his cheeks. It was truly a heartbreaking moment. The Slytherins wanted to comfort him but they knew they shouldn't interfere at that moment because they knew he needed to let everything out and if they interfered there was a chance he wouldn't say anything. "I am done being your friend and Hermione's friend." The emerald-eyed boy turned and walked, no, not walked, he ran away with Weasely struggling to keep up with him.

The Slytherins stood there for a moment or two before dragging, practically carrying, a shell-shocked Draco, who was stuck on "I should have listened to Malfoy in First Year", away to the library.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading in a long time. I'm trying to get better about it.


End file.
